I can´t go fot that
by 13xDark shadowx
Summary: Siempre tratamos de pensar que es lo que esta bien y mal, pero que pasa cuando nuestra mente sólo reacciona a los sentimientos reprimidos y a la necesidad del contacto fisico... RH


" Don´t you want me? This is not enough for you and your time? How many times I need to explain that I love you?"

Los rayos del sol se colan por el contorno de las cortinas que cubren la ventana de la habitación, sé que apenas habían pasado algunas horas desde que yo y el hombre que duerme a mi lado habíamos tenido una noche de lo más apasionante. Los recuerdos de hace algunas horas invaden mi mente , sin permitirme dormir , bueno supongo que lo de anoche tampoco me deja cerrar mis ojos. Insisto, debo repasar que fue lo que hizé...

Flashback

Eran las 12 en punto cuando decidí meterme a la tina, y descansar mi cuerpo con una buena ducha. Había sido un día muy largo en el Ministerio, las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien desde que un grupo de ex mortifagos se escaparon. Harry que está al mando de los aurores me dijo que protegiera el departamento con un hechizo desvaneciente , para que sólo él y Ron lo pudiesen ver.

Eso me dio algo de seguridad, pero como sentirse segura cuando todo el mundo mágico te tiene tachado como uno de los amigos de Potter que junto a él destruyeron a Voldemort y ese bla bla bla que no vale la pena recordar en este momento. Peligro, claro nosotros 3 siempre estamos en situaciones como estás todo el tiempo , nuestra vida se torna tan inesperada que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo sorprendente.

Mientras apagaba el radio de la recamara, escuche varios ruidos por el corredor al otro lado de mi puerta principal, pero no hice mucho caso , al fin y al cabo, sólo mis dos amigos pueden ver mi departamento. Al entrar al baño , abrí instintivamente el agua fría de la regadera, mientras que con la otra mano me despojaba de mi ropa, al intentar quitarme las panties se escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes provenientes de la puerta principal, así que enrollé la toalla sobre mi cuerpo y salí corriendo del baño hasta la puerta del recibidor.

Ahí estaba él, golpeando fuertemente mi puerta de cristal polarizado, se le notaba tan asustado, parecía como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo , tenía su pelo rojo despeinado y vestía unos jeans con camisa azul, era tan diferente a como lo había visto hace un par de meses.

-Ron!- grite sorprendida al verlo tras mi puerta. Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomar fuertemente mi toalla para que no tuviera que contemplar algún tipo de espectáculo exhibicionista . Abrí rápidamente la puerta y entró dando un portazo trás de si.

-Hermione!, no sabes lo mucho que se me dificultó encontrar tú apartamento!- comenzó a decirme mientras que sus ojos pasaban de los míos hacia la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo.

-Veo que llegó en mal momento- se sonrojó- err..., disculpa pero me están buscando, tenemos que ocultarnos- dice desviando su mirada de mi cuerpo semi-cubierto.

-Pero Ron , acaso estas loco?! Nadie puede encontrar este lugar, sólo tú y ...-me calla , poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, y repentinamente me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia mi habitación.

No entiendo el porque de esta situación pero Ron me llevó al rincón de la pared y nos sentamos sin decir nada, hasta que yo me dispuse a cuestionarle varias cosas.

-Porqué? – le pregunté mirándolo fijamente y con el pensamiento interno de que mosca le habría picado.

-Son cosas del Ministerio ,Herms- explicó metiendo su varita en sus jeans. Con un gesto de "superioridad" me observo de pies a cabeza y mencionó- No es algo tarde para que andes dando espectáculos alrededor del departamento?. - cuestionó , tratando de ocultar una risa con su mano.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina , luego aparentando volver al tema de un principio- Ronald Billius Weasley!, Te vuelvo a preguntar, Por qué estas aquí?.

El puso una sonrisa descarada observando la parte inferior de mi toalla y bajando su mirada hacia lo poco que cubría mis piernas y supongo que por algún acto de inercia comenzó a pasar sus grandes manos sobre mi piel, yo tratando de hacerme la difícil le aparte las manos d e mis caderas .

-QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! Primero invades la privacidad de mi hogar y luego me tratas de tocar!, acaso crees que soy otra de tus "amiguitas"?, además aun no me contestas que haces en MI departamento a estas horas!- le cuestione, ofendida por su acción.

-Hey Herms , cálmate sabes que no existen "amiguitas" de ese tipo, bueno no en la vida de este galán- explico con una sonrisa irónica que delataba que estaba mintiendo.- sólo trataba de jugar. Y por lo del ministerio, ni te preocupes. Jamás me encontraran aquí.

-Ron sinceramente sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas en estos momentos.- ..Sin previo aviso . Me calló con un beso, y unos ruidos se escuchaban otra vez en el exterior del departamento.

Me dio mucho miedo que alguien estuviera detrás de mi mejor amigo pero olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que nuestros labios estaban unidos , mientras que nuestras respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más.

-Qué tratas de hacer? piensas que soy el tipo de mujer fácil que termina con su amigo?- le dije mientras apartaba mis labios de su boca. Lo único que pudo responder en ese momento fue un – Eres el tipo de mujer que termina con su a migo por la misma razón que yo estoy contigo aquí.

-Uhh?- balbucee al sentir como levantaba mi quijada y volví a acercar sus labios a los míos. Sí, lo aceptó, fui muy débil al sentir en contacto pero la verdad es que yo lo quería desde hace muchos años y tenía frente a mi la oportunidad perfecta para demostrárselo. No me importaron más los asuntos del Ministerio mientras el besaba tan bien, sintiendo su lengua llegar hasta mi garganta, una sensación muy placentera.

Mi toalla había caído al suelo , y mi cuerpo quedó descubierto para él, lo único que me cubría eran mis panties, las cuales se encontraban algo mojadas desde que el comenzó a besarme.

Trate de descifrar lo que pensaba de mi cuerpo viendo sus ojos y me sorprendí al ver una mirada llena de lujuria. Segundos después me atrajo hacía él y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, mientras nos besábamos con una extraña locura , nos fuimos acercando al borde de la cama y aproveché para sentarme sobre este. El no perdió el tiempo y me recostó , ahora estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora, Ron inició un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo , haciéndome gemir al instante en el que sus manos hicieron contacto con a superficie de mi abdomen, mientras seguía recorriéndome con sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo , como si quisiera grabar en su mente como se sentía - Tú piel es tan suave Herms- eso provocó un sonrojo de mi parte. El despegó sus labios de los míos y se desabotonó con rapidez su camisa, para luego lanzarla al suelo , volvió a recostarse sobre mi y se dirigió hacia mi cuello. Maldición!! se sentía tan bien el roce de mi busto con su pecho , él inicio la tarea de besarme el cuello y de nuevo sentí ese placer que me invadía el cuerpo. Sus besos eran tan delicados sobre mi cuello , luego subiendo el ritmo de estos , y haciéndome suspirar una especie de gemido .

Ahora solo podía quedarme quieta observando como él iba bajando sus besos hacia mi busto , que hasta este momento había sido un lugar prohibido, primero posó sus manos sobre mis pechos y los masajeo por varios minutos , mientras su boca se posesionaba sobre ellos y los besaba con soltura.

Su oreja quedó a la altura de mi boca y aprecié la oportunidad que me dio ,para besar y lamer el contorno de su lóbulo lentamente . Al parecer eso le gustó porque lanzó un gemido entrecortado al contacto de mi boca con su oreja.

Solté otra serie de gemidos reprimidos al sentir su lengua lamiendo , mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba mi pezones que ya se encontraban erectos por su causa.

En ese momento pude sentir un gran bulto en su entrepierna y decid í tomar la iniciativa para quitarle los pantalones. El, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía me miro interrogativamente y sú pregunta fue callada con un beso de mi parte. Mis manos bajaron hasta su cadera desabotonando el borde de sus jeans, luego los bajé completamente, mientras él rataba de sacárselos con precipitación.

Miré hacía su entrepierna y quede en shock , Wow, estaba impresionada de la erección que se podía apreciar , él al ver mis ojos perversos observar sus boxers negros y el bulto que se formaba en ellos, me sonrío descaradamente como lo había hecho toda la maldita noche desde que abrí la puerta, y sus manos bajaron hasta concentrarse en la punta de mis panties .Ambos estábamos seguros de lo que terminaríamos haciendo...


End file.
